Sight
by Ms Arano
Summary: She smirks as she wonders just how many threads are needed to make a destiny [Because sometimes a swift kick is needed to get the ball rolling]


**Title**: Sight  
**Author**: Arano Honou  
**Fandom**: Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Genre**: General/Supernatural  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: Language, though there's only, like, two words; Extreme vagueness, which seems to be becoming the norm for me; direct quoting of the manga, so a bit of confusion if you've not read it.  
**Word Count**: 739  
**Summary**: She smirks as she wonders just how many threads are needed to make a Destiny (Because sometimes a swift kick is needed to get the ball rolling)  
**Edit**: Made Genkai more in-character  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho is any way, shape, or form. Any infringement is unintentional. I own only that which I made -- The rest is canon and belongs to Togashi-sama.  
Author's Notes are at the bottom

* * *

Shizuru carefully opened her eyes, just in time to see the clock change to four-thirty. Sometimes, she really hated being a part of the Kuwabara family, and all that entailed. 

Well, no, not really. Just when it disrupted her sleeping. A sleepy Shizuru was a cranky Shizuru, and Kazuma could attest to that personally. She frowns. '_Kazuma ..._'

(_--and here he's sitting with people she knows and yet does not recognize, and a positively ancient woman is looking at them, judging if they will be enough, if when she is gone they will still be able to--_)

Covers are thrown back as she levers herself out of bed. Everything happens for a reason. No matter how big, small, cataclysmic, or seemingly innocuous, everything creates a reaction, setting off a chain of events, weaving just another thread in the tapestry of Life, or Fate, or whatever you want to call it.

She smirks as she wonders just how many threads are needed to make a Destiny.

(_--and here he is standing in front of a golden net in a darkness that was more and less than Nothingness, and he is furious and hurting because his best friend is -- is -- but they cannot pass it so he's -- he is --_)

Coffee. She had time for that, right? Just a bit of a wake-up call before she woke him up. Not that she was procrastinating, no, not at all.

(_--running toward someone and now he's falling and he's lying so still and oh Kami please no is he really--?_)

'_Not. At. All_,' she thinks as she punches the numbers on the microwave just a tad harder than necessary.

(_--and here is a young woman and she is beautiful and he is in love but she's there and he's here --_)

It's four-fifty-three and she really should wake him up so he isn't too late.

She takes another sip.

Yeah, she should.

(_--where there's a swirling something where the wall just was and did that one just -- ? -- so he jumps right after him and The World --_)

"Kazuma? It's time to wake up now..."

"Uwa... Oneesan? What?"

"I said, it's time to get up. Unless you want to be late?"

"Oneesan. It's five in the MORNING... It's a HOLIDAY."

"Weren't you complaining yesterday about how your spirit powers were going crazy?"

"Well, yeah--"

"And didn't you say that maybe you should go ask for some advice from that famous Psychic, Genkai?"

"Yeah, but--"

"So don't you think you should get up and get going?"

"Right _now_?!"

"Yes 'right_ now_'!"

(_--is going dark because his body is so broken but his mind is achingl__y __Aware and he can almost See it and she knows that he cannot, will not, allow his rival to die --_)

She looks at him out of the corner of her eyes as he enters the kitchen, and he fumbles to catch the apple she's just thrown him. "No time for a big meal, Otouto, you need to get a move on."

She's just a bit too casual as she takes a drag, and she thinks that maybe he's begining to suspect that everything isn't okay right then.

_CRUNCH-munch-munch-munch_

"Why the heck are you up so damn early? Ain't like I HAD to be at Genkai's today."

(_--in the dark, and he's holding some sort of stick, and oh nohe'scomingrightathimNO! -- and... and the Dark was gone in a flash of Light..._)

"It's an hour long bus ride, plus however long it takes you to actually get to the bus stop and to hike up to the Temple itself."

He didn't move, just stared at her, getting a funny look in his eyes.

"Right... Yeah. Guess I should get going. See ya later, Oneesan!"

He didn't slam the door for once.

(_..."Uremeshi!" "Kuwabara?!" "What're you doing here?" "And what're YOU doing here?"--_)

There were certain things that just come with being part of the Kuwabara family. In recent generations, part of it was foreign looks, thanks to an English grandmother. Foreign loks weren't nearly as much of a pain in the ass as having the Sight, though.

(_--"My rei abilities have sharpened lately, and I'm always seeing weird things and hearing weird stuff--_)

Ah well. Everything happens for a reason.

(_--My sister encouraged me to come down here for a look, and all I see is this stuff!"_)

* * *

Translations  
Oneesan--Elder sister  
Otouto--Little brother (In the series, Shizuru calls Kazuma, "Baby Brother", and this was the closest I could find)

* * *

Author's Notes  
Decided I didn't want the Catalyst series to be in one story, so I went and changed it :-P  



End file.
